


Game Night

by yuqiyu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiyu/pseuds/yuqiyu
Summary: Leviathan is upset because MC has been hanging out with his brothers more lately. She makes it up to him when she finally gets a day off.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first smut, so I'm really nervous about posting this. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> A bit more Dom!Reader but not necessarily Sub!Levi

“Levi, open up the door, it’s me,” she called out from outside the Avatar of Envy’s door. It was three in the afternoon on a weekend, and while she would usually be out shopping with Mammon or at a cafe with Beelzebub, there were some not-so-subtle hints from Leviathan that she may not be spending as much time with him as he would have liked. 

It started with him loudly declaring how he needed a new gaming buddy to help fight this new epic raid at the dinner table, instantly glancing at her after. Then, after dropping several more micro-hints that he wanted to hang out with his favorite normie, it was blowing her phone up with pictures of new anime he found. It was cute, but she still found it difficult to find time for him when all seven brothers were pining for her attention constantly. 

However, for the first time in a while, it seemed like no one was dragging her out to do anything with them. She thought it would be nice to finally have some time to herself, but figured it would be more fun to spend it with Leviathan. After all, she did miss him very much. 

“Yeah, whatever, it’s unlocked,” the unmistakable sound of keyboard smashing echoed through his bedroom door. MC turned the handle and walked in, making sure to close it behind her. She stood behind him and placed her arms on his chair, watching him play silently for a moment. 

“So...what are you playing?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair gingerly. He huffed and continued spamming the keys. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” his voice was filled with contempt. He wanted to show how upset he was, but it was difficult when she made him feel so relaxed. “Ugh, stop doing that! I’m trying to focus.” He felt her remove her hand and suddenly regretted it. 

“Sorry,” she said. Her arms felt awkwardly positioned and it became too quiet. After a minute, his game seemed to have finished and they both stared at the computer screen stiffly. Even his breaths sounded angry. She wasn’t sure what to do but knew that he had every right to be mad.  _ He must’ve been really lonely _ , she thought. She was scared that maybe he no longer wanted to see her. Unable to bear it any longer, she broke the silence. “I’m free for the rest of the day if you wanna hang out. I can get us some snacks, too.” 

He shifted in his seat, his mind deep in thought. When it came to demons like Leviathan, it took a lot of understanding and attention. He was tough to handle sometimes, but he never had any bad intentions. It was worth it to her. 

“We haven’t hung out in weeks.” he finally blurted out. He refused to look at her, eyes still locked onto his computer screen. The demon put on the biggest frown he could. Secretly, he was ecstatic that she had come to him personally and that it wasn’t some prank his brothers had been playing on him over the past few days. He had almost given up on trying completely because of them. Still, he wanted to let her know what he had been feeling recently. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” MC stifled a sigh. He just needed to let it out of his system—to actually  _ feel _ his feelings. That was valid. After all, his sin was envy. How could she be angry at him for something he couldn’t help? 

“You never have time for me anymore. You hung out with Beel three times this week. I thought I was your favorite…” he bit his lip as if he was trying to hide his frustration. While she had expected him to be bitter about the fact, the melancholy ringing in his voice broke her heart. The reality was that his stupidly muscular brother had a bad habit of literally dragging her everywhere. She had learned the hard way that humans are nothing in comparison when it came to strength. 

“You’re still my favorite person to hang out with! It sounds like an excuse, but I genuinely did try. I’m really sorry, Levi. Let me make it up to you by playing with you all day. We can do whatever you want.” she held his hand and rubbed over the knuckles with her thumb. It always did the trick in soothing him, especially in times when he had gamer rage. He tensed up, stuck between either pulling away or continuing to let her convince him. Even though he was hurt, he didn’t want to lose any more time to spend with her. After a couple of seconds, he pouted and it seemed like the usual Leviathan was back. He finally turned and scrutinized her, searching for any sign of dishonesty but found guilt instead. Feeling a bit bad, he tried to come off less harsh. 

“Yeah, I know. You couldn’t do anything. I was getting lonely, but you were still happy without me.” he understood that everyone loved her, yet he still wanted her to only himself. He had come to terms with that ever since she started making the pacts. There was a part deep down inside of him that was terrified of losing her to his more attractive, smarter, and fun brothers. Sometimes, he even wondered if she hung around him out of pity. 

She smiled at him reassuringly. “I’ll get those snacks, okay?” her eyes looked for his acceptance, though she knew he wouldn’t forgive her completely just yet. Still, she considered it a small victory when he nodded. As she was about to walk out, he called to her.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. She simply smiled again and left. 

Twenty minutes had passed since MC went to go buy snacks. Leviathan was wondering if she would ever come back. What if she decided that she didn’t want to hang out with him anymore because he was so mean? Or maybe on the way back, she had bumped into Beel and decided to hang out with him instead? That would total four times. The thought angered him, making him feel his insides boil up. Just before he could do anything about his feelings, however, there was a knock on the door. He ran towards it and turned the handle quickly. 

MC held a bag of various treats in one hand, the other carrying a carton of two Bufo egg milk teas. He moved aside as she strode in and placed the items on the table next to his bedtub. She sat down on the chair cushion and patted the space next to her. He wasn’t an affectionate person by any means, but she did miss his presence close by. It didn’t help that whenever she tried to be even closer to him, he never really returned those gestures.

“I got all your favorite snacks.”

“Are you trying to bribe me with food? Because I’m not—” 

“Then let’s do something together!” 

By the time the clock struck 11:00 pm, the two best friends had played five different games (one of which Leviathan had to carry, to her dismay), finished a new anime featuring Ruri-chan’s voice, and completely wiped out the snack stash. It was the best day he had spent in weeks. As he was lying comfortably under their shared blanket, sipping the last few drops of his drink, MC reached out and playfully punched him on the shoulder. He nearly choked on a tapioca pearl. 

“Today was really fun,” she started, eyes twinkling in the dim light. It was true; hanging out with the others was fun too, but it was different when she was able to spend some time with her best friend, especially when she crushed on him hard, too. 

“You could’ve had even more fun if you had spent more time with me.” he fidgeted with the wire from his headphones. 

“Yeah, I could’ve. I’m getting tired though...” 

“What? You’re tired already? You can’t leave yet, we’ve only just gotten started!” he had pushed himself up, now sitting cross-legged as he focused on her with a wild combination of shock and panic. His hands flew to his face and he let out the loudest groan she had ever heard in her life. 

“Then let’s do one more thing before I go,” she got up and stretched out her body. Her neck had become sore due to craning it so much earlier. “Why don’t we watch a movie? I’ll pick!” He grunted in disappointment, then joined her as she walked over to his wall of films. To her surprise, there were a couple that wasn’t anime-related. As she scanned through the sections, one of the covers caught her eye; it was the silhouette of an anime girl, with no title. Liking how mysterious it looked, she grabbed it and handed it over to Leviathan. He took it, too busy sulking about the day already ending to care about what she chose. 

He took a seat in his gaming chair as MC pulled the only other cushion next to him. She sat down and watched him insert the DVD, doing her best to hide her yawn. As it started to load, he checked the cover. It was foreign to him, strangely, because he believed that he had seen every single film he owned. After careful inspection, he remembered it was a gift from Asmodeus for a birthday some hundred years ago and figured he had just forgotten about it. It was weird to him, though, with there being no information whatsoever about it. He wondered where his lustful brother had even gotten it. 

The plot was mediocre at best, and Leviathan had realized too late as to why. Fifteen minutes into the movie, things began to become hot and heavy. One of the characters was suddenly stark naked, gripping the sheets as she bent over the edge of the bed. He moved to lower the volume as her moans filled the room through various speakers. Curious, MC glanced at his face. One hand was covering his flustered cheeks as the other scrambled with his mouse. After successfully reducing the lewd noises, he placed his sweaty palms on his thighs. She wondered why he didn’t just simply pause the movie.

“Do...do you want to keep watching?” he asked nervously, shuddering every time he heard a moan. He stared intently at his keyboard. She couldn’t stop her eyes from flickering down to the bulge that was growing in between his legs. He didn’t seem to notice, but she was starting to feel it as well. She glanced at the screen again, watching the character bounce. Ever since she had moved to the House of Lamentation, she hadn’t been able to take care of herself. Being cooped up with countless attractive men made things so much more challenging. Despite it all, that wasn’t as painful as having to keep her hands to herself around Leviathan. He was the most charming demon of them all; her heart had been set the day he agreed to let her co-op one of his games. Whether he had noticed her wanton looks or not, there were some carnal desires hidden within her that needed to be satisfied, and it needed to be done quickly. 

She licked her lips and gathered all the courage she could muster. “No,” MC whispered. He turned to look at her, a hint of disappointment clouding his expression for a split second. Goosebumps appeared all over her arms. She bit her lip, cheeks blazing. “I...want to look at you instead.” 

“W-what do you mean?” he questioned, nearly choking. She glimpsed at his crotch again. It was still growing. This didn’t go past him, as he immediately covered himself ashamedly. Before she could doubt herself, she leaned in and kissed him gently. The last thing she wanted to do was scare him away when she was so close to getting what she wanted. Leviathan breathed in deeply, surprised at MC’s boldness. His hands drifted to her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their embrace. The taste of the sweets they had shared earlier bounced around as they entangled their tongues, each fighting to engulf the other. She wanted to feel more and more, the taste of him intoxicating her. 

They both broke away panting, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. Leviathan’s golden eyes had turned a much darker shade. Its purple flecks flickered passionately. The ferocity and need emanating from him turned her on so much that just glancing at him made her tremble to the core. His chest heaved as he peered at her, making sure that this wasn’t all just a dream. She was gorgeous—she was always beautiful, but seeing her like  _ this  _ set him ablaze. The way she gazed at him, the way she breathed for him, the way her now plump lips hung on her face… and all of it just for him. Not a single soul in the world had her right now, but him. He reached out and pushed her to the ground. Towering over her, he tried to consume the imagery in front of him, never knowing if he will ever get the chance to again. But he had never gotten this far before; he didn’t know what to do. He froze. MC watched as humiliation and regret overcame his face. 

“You only feel like this because of the movie, right? You...you don’t even really like me like that!” he suddenly felt awkward, his eyes huge from false realization. He pulled away hesitantly, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shirt to tug him closer. She cupped his face and laid sweet butterfly kisses across his jawline. His heart was beating so hard, he almost couldn’t hear her soft hums. 

“No, I’ve wanted this for a while,” she sighed, pressing a kiss against his neck. “I’ve always wanted you, Levi.” her hands glided over his shoulders and down his back. She admired the way his eyes widened, mouth agape. She laughed. He turned his face in embarrassment.

“You’re not just saying that?” it was hard for him to fathom that any of this was even happening. She flipped him over easily and straddled his hips, determined to make up for all the times he’d turned her on unintentionally. This was really pushing her limits. She slipped her hands under his shirt excitedly and started kissing him again. Her hands caressed his toned abs, breaking away to pull off his jacket and top. 

As she stared at his body, he pushed himself up and pressed his lips against the side of her neck, desperate to leave marks. He wanted to show the world that she was his and his alone, spreading the love down to her chest area. His teeth nibbled on a sweet spot, causing her to press herself into him and letting out a soft moan. He moved his large hands to grope at her bust, giving them a hard squeeze before dipping his hand under her blouse and pulling it off swiftly. A black lace bra adorned her breasts, outlining her perfect curvature. She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes, unexpectedly shy. He felt himself twitch. 

In the moment of weakness, MC dipped down and left feathery kisses across his chest, slowly moving down to his abs. Leviathan tensed up as she palmed his bulge, feeling it pulse in her hand. She started massaging it through his pants. He moaned, the sight of her completely clouding his mind. 

She eyed him hungrily and slipped her fingers underneath the waistband. His breath hitched, elbows keeping him upright as he watched her with eyes wide with desire. She tugged it down just enough to let it out in its full glory. He hissed as he felt himself hit the air, and cursed when she licked a stripe up from his shaft. She held his base, circling her tongue around his tip.

“How does it feel, baby? Come on, I wanna hear you,” she fully enveloped him with her lips, letting her saliva wet him. Her hand pumped him as she sucked on the side of his base. “Mm...I can feel your cock getting even harder. Is that for me?” 

“MC...it feels so good…” her name spilled from his lips through erratic gasps. He felt her breath on his groin, her nose brushing him now and then. Her delicate fingers seemed to know just the right moves to break him. She looked up at him as she bobbed her head. He squirmed with his head nodding to one side, face scrunched with desire. He gripped her hair, thrusting in rhythm with her. “I-I’m gonna cum soon…!”

She suddenly pulled her lips off and smiled mischievously. The loss of friction caused him to buck his hips, whining. MC waved her finger at him.

“Not so fast,” she pecked him on the lips and winked. “It’s my turn now.” Pulling herself up, she seductively slid her pants down. His gaze fixed onto her every move. She was wearing matching lace panties, hips swaying as she sat down and spread her legs. Her hands lightly danced against her inner thighs. She then placed two fingers on her clit and started circling it, letting out sultry sighs. Her other hand unclasped her bra and began to play with her nipple. She alternated, the hard peaks virtually screaming at Leviathan to suck on them. The way her hair draped over her body left him wanting to know what it would be like to pull on it, then silently scolding himself for even thinking that way. He could practically see her heat through the thin threads. She giggled and moaned out his name. His mouth felt dry, the lust becoming almost too unbearable. 

He finally leaped towards her and latched his mouth onto one of the nubs, teeth grazing them just enough to produce a gasp. His tongue circled it as one hand kneaded the other breast. She gasped. It was an electrifying sensation. Her fingers continued to rub herself, her free hand now exploring the side of his torso. Greedy to taste her, he yanked the panties off. He spread her legs even wider, then he plunged his lips onto her folds without a second thought. His hands stroked her supple thighs and massaged down to her hips, keeping them still as he tasted her. She started seeing stars, hands finding his unruly hair and clinging on as her hips bucked against his face. He thrust his tongue into her, trying to taste even more. Her back arched as she called out his name huskily. 

“Stop...Levi, stop,” she gripped him firmly, stopping him from moving any further. He peeked up at her anxiously. 

“Did I do something wrong? I-I’m sorry,” he groaned.

“No, I just—I need you, now.” 

“Wha--are you sure?” 

“Levi,  _ please _ .” 

Her urgency made him feel confident in a way that he hadn’t felt in centuries. He drew back, licking his lips clean of her arousal. She sighed at the sight. His hips were positioned in front of her opening, throbbing. He gave himself a few pumps before slowly pushing into her. 

She gasped as he stretched out her walls, her mind becoming numb when he was all the way in. Her legs wrapped firmly around his torso as she leaned her head back in bliss, hands gripping his throbbing biceps. He thrust into her tirelessly. 

“Oh  _ fuck, _ Levi,” MC gasped. She pulled her arms around his neck and pressed her chest into his. He groaned, turned on by the brushing of her soft chest against him. 

“You’re so tight,” Leviathan grunted in her ear. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked. She held onto him tight, the sensation of him pounding into her consuming her mind. 

“I-I’m all yours...shit, your cock feels so hot inside of me,” she panted into him, feeling herself grip him tightly. He started thrusting harder, shifting until he heard her drag out a moan. She grabbed at the sheets, starting to lose control of her thoughts. Her elbows were holding herself up to watch him pump into her. His length repeatedly hit her sweet spot. Hearing her moan so shamelessly was music to his ears. She reached up to kiss him again, more passionately this time. All she could think about was how hot he looked, digging his nails into her hips as his face contorted with pleasure. 

He let out hushed breaths. She pushed him back, eyes filled with hunger. “I wanna hear you too, baby.” He looked away shyly.

“T-that’s embarrassing,” he stuttered. MC laughed. She intertwined his fingers with our own, pulling him to look straight into his eyes. 

“Even though you’re fucking me to pieces right now? Alright...let me help you. How does my pussy feel, Levi? I’m so wet because of you.  _ Oh _ \--I love the way you fill me up with your thick cock.  _ No one _ can make me feel this way but you--ah!” she gasped, then giggled sweetly. He had started thrusting into her even harder than before. 

“Nnngh...MC…!”

“Yes, just like that...let me hear you even more. I can feel it throbbing inside of me--oh, I’m gonna cum soon! Fuck me--come on, faster.” she moaned into his ear, her hands holding onto him for dear life.   
“Agh--me too..”

“I-I want you to cum inside of me,  _ please  _ Levi,” MC begged. She clenched tightly around him, her orgasm intensely taking over. Close after her own, MC felt him shudder and spill into her dragging out the most heavenly moan. He fell over her body, pulling her into an embrace and still twitching inside. She could feel the cum drip out of her. Her legs fell limp as she hugged him back. She hummed softly, still riding the high. 

“Do...do you actually like me?” he whispered. His heartbeat thumped loudly against her chest, but she couldn’t tell if it was because he was nervous or tired. She pushed his bangs aside and held his face. 

“I don’t let just anyone fuck me, you know,” she laughed. “Like I said, I’ve wanted this for a long time already.”

“Then, can I ask you another question?” 

“Hmm?”

“Did you...um…did...ah…” he glanced at her lingerie set, now strewn to the floor.

“Did I plan for this to happen?” she looked at him mischievously. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”


End file.
